EL ULTIMO PETALO DE LA NOCHE ETERNA
by marijo cornwell de brower
Summary: Una historia en donde veras Anthony viviendo un eterno romance al lado de Candy, su sangre inmortal le permitira seguirla mas alla de una vida. Debera luchar contra los secretos de su pasado y su eterno rival Terruce Grandchester...
1. Capítulo 1

el ultimo pétalo de la noche eterna

CAP 1. EL SECRETO DE LOS ANDLEY

Inglaterra siglo XIX

Estas segura que no habrá problema en el compromiso

¡por supuesto que no! Duque, mi sobrino entro en su sueño, y no despertara en varios cientos de años

Madame Elroy y que dice la hija de sir William, o ¿será acaso que ella aun no lo sabe?

Déjeme ese asunto a mi, estoy segura que no se negara, además es muy amiga de su hijo, y no tiene muchas opciones, ¿verdad? - Sonrió sarcásticamente-

En eso le doy la razón, déjeme recordarle que mi familia, es muy estricta en quien entra en el clan, a nosotros no nos gusta la forma de pensar de su sobrino, eso de creer que podemos ser amigos de esos humanos – hizo un gesto de superioridad-

Lo se duque yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esas ideas tan insensatas, por eso mi preocupación por unir a nuestros clanes, en este momento yo estoy a cargo, y mis decisiones son irrefutables.

Vaya madame veo que tiene usted carácter, espero que esto no traiga consecuencias, a la primera muestra de reclamo por parte de William dare por terminada nuestra relación y la de nuestros hijos, y créame que habrá serias consecuencias

Me esta amenazando duque? Porque si es así, también le diré que mi familia no es tan débil como cree, le recuerdo que también somos muy poderosos, es más me atrevo a decir que igual que ustedes

Pues entonces no se diga mas esta hecho madame, nuestros clanes se fundirán y seremos los mas temidos entre los temidos.

Estados Unidos, chicago 1997

guau mama y eso es verdad?

Claro que no amor, esas son leyendas para asuntar a los niños –sonrio-

Pero seria genial que existieran ¿no?

Claro que no, te imaginas jamás morir y tener que alimentarte de gente? eso seria terrible, no digas tonterías cariño

Mama, creo que tienes razón, pero cuéntame mas ¿ y como fue que se convirtieron en eso?

Pues no lo se,

Y que mas sabes de esa historia?

Ummmmmm déjame recordar – puso su mano en su barbilla- ah! Ya se recuerdo los apellidos de esas familias

Y cuales son?

Son los Andley y los ….. –interrumpió el pequeño-

¡QUEEEEEE? El apellido de la mama de la abuela, -asustado- la abuela era hija de un vampiro?

Jajajajaja, asi es, es el apellido de mi abuela, pero no te creas todas las historia, son solo eso : Historias, es hora de dormir, creo que soñaras pesadillas

Cuéntame mas, por favorrr si?

No ya es tarde ¡ a la cama! si te portas bien te enseñare el libro donde esta la leyenda completa- rio dulcemente-

Es una promesa

Si hijo es una promesa

EL NIÑO SE FUE A SU CAMA, MUY EMOCIONADO CON LA HISTORIA QUE LE RELATO SU MAMA, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE CONTABA ALGO ASI, TODA LA NOCHE PASO IMAGINANDO EN ESOS SERES, EN VECES TENIA TEMOR Y OTRAS FASINACION. LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SE PARO MUY TEMPRANO DECIDIDO A PORTARSE MUY BIEN PARA QUE SU MAMA LE PUDIERA MOSTRAR AQUEL LIBRO QUE DESEABA LEER, CUANDO BAJO DE SU CUARTO VIO UNA GRAN MUCHEDUMBRE EN SU CASA, LAS AMIGAS DE SU MAMA, LLORABAN SU PAPA TAMBIEN LLORABA, INCONSOLABLEMENTE, SE ASUSTO Y PREGUNTO TEMOROSO

¿Qué ocurre? –grito-

¡Hijo!- contesto su papa

Papa dime que ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en casa? ¿por que lloran? ¿ y mi mami?

Debes ser fuerte corazón –lloraba pero trataba de ser fuerte para hablar con su hijo- mami no esta.

A donde fue? ¿tardara mucho en volver? –dijo inocentemente-

Su padre no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura del pequeño, y reunió todas las fuerzas que en medio de su dolor podía.

Mira campeón, mami ya no vendrá, ella ahora esta en el lugar donde no se sufre y ahí nos esperara hasta que sea nuestro momento de partir de este mundo.

Pero mi mami ..ya no la veré mas –se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas-

Asi es campeón

NOOO eso no puede ser cierto, me estas mintiendo, ¿Dónde esta mama?

El pequeño partió a correr y con su mirada llena de lagrimas buscaba en toda su casa, tratando de hallar a su madre, pero su búsqueda no dio resultados, se fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí durante varias horas,la noche llego y el niño no salió asi que una buena amiga de su mama decidió subir y darle un poco de alimento, aunque se reuso a comer al principio, termino comiendo, en cansancio venció su pequeño cuerpo y durmió toda la noche, en sus sueños la figura de su madre le decía algo que el aun no podía comprender, al siguiente día, cuando por fin estuvo un poco mas tranquilo su papa fue a verlo, a decirle que bajara que era el momento de despedirse de su mami, que la llevarían a donde estaría descansando, fue duro para toda la familia aceptar esa repentina muerte, siendo ella una mujer aparentemente sana, nadie, ni los doctores comprendían lo que ocurrió,.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, el papa le dijo a su hijo que tenían que mudarse de casa que irían a donde vivía su abuela paterna, ella ahora seria quien lo cuidara en lo que papa trabajaba.

Pero papa, la abuela vive donde hace mucho frio

Lo se, pero no hay otra opción, debes que darte con alguien que te cuide bien en lo que trabajo, y tu abuela te ama mucho, se que no será como mama, pero….

Papi, me voy a aburrir, ahí no tengo amigos

Ese no es problema, tus primos se acaban de mudar también y adivina donde vivirán- puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro tratando de animar al pequeño-

No se , irán también con la abuela?- dijo este dudando

Exacto, ellos irán también, lo vez no estarás solo

Pero estaremos muy lejos de mama, no podre llevarle flores

Al escuchar esto su papa sintió que todas las fuerzas que tenia lo abandonaban, pero no debía mostrar debilidad ante su hijo, debería ser fuerte para apoyar al pequeño a superar esta desgracia.

Tu mama estará siempre con nosotros.

Como es eso, papi?

Si nosotros la recordamos, estará siempre a nuestro lado

Pero.

Sin peros ya esta decidido, mejor ayúdame a empacar tenemos mucho trabajo, esta casa es muy grande.

Y las cosas de mama también las llevaremos?

Si también, ayudame a empacarlas.

Y asi padre e hijo hicieron la mudanza, llegaron a su nuevo hogar y siguieron con sus vida, …

15 AÑOS DESPUES

Vancouver, Canadá 2010

¡Vaya! por fin mañana será nuestro primer día en la universidad, no estas emocionado, primo.?

Claro que si, pero en estos momentos no puedo evitar recordar a mama –bajo la cabeza-

Ya lo sabemos, pero animo es su primer dia en la universidad para Archie y para ti

Lo se Stear, gracias por los ánimos -sonrió-

Pero los nervios están a flor de piel, te imaginas ahora seremos universitarios- dijo Archie-

Jajaja -rio Stear-

Claro tu ries , pero hace un año cuando tu entraste estabas igual que nosotros - contesto Archie-

Tranquilos recuerden que son hermanos

Tu también eres nuestro hermano,- contesto Archi-

Si, no eres solo nuestro primo –dijo Stear-

Lo se ,-sonrio- y no saben lo agradecido que estoy por eso, la abuela, papa y ustedes, son lo mas importante para mi.

Ya basta a prepararse para el gran dia _dijo Archi- chicas universitarias haya vamos -puso un cara de coqueto y froto sus manos-

Los dos primos agarraron los cojines que estaban en su cuarto y los lanzaron hacia Archie.

Tranquilos! dijo Archi- yo solo dije la verdad, o que a ustedes no les interesan las chicas

Ya basta archie, claro que nos interesan pero hay que concentrarse en los estudios

Hay Stear tu siempre tan ñoño, ya deja tus inventos y diviértete, consíguete una novia –rio Archi-

Que dices!, para que lo sepan mas de una están interesadas en mi –dijo muy orgulloso Stear

Jajajaja, con ustedes nunca me podre aburrir

Al oír este comentario y darse cuenta que su primo estaba muy divertido viéndolos pelear, se voltearon hacia el y le replicaron

Anthony, así que crees que somos muy divertidos he- dijeron los dos-

Si chicos –reía-

Así que los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y con una señal, los dos tomaron a Anthony y lo arrojaron al suelo, después le lanzaban un sinfín de cojines, y cuando ya no hubo cojines que lanzar uno lo tomo de las manos en lo que otro le hacia cosquillas en los pies.

Ya basta, ya, jajajaja este es un castigo muy duro jajajaja

Te lo mereces Anthony – reía Archí-

Archie no crees que ya es suficiente, le va doler el estomago- decía Stear-

Tal vez,

Sus risas se oían en toda la casa, y en la parte de abajo su abuela, escucho el alboroto, asi que decidió subir a poner orden, aunque en su interior también quería divertirse con sus nietos, le encantaba ver lo bien que se llevaban. Las risas seguían en la habitación y con tanto alboroto no se dieron cuenta que la abuela estaba parada en la puerta viendo aquel espectáculo, y conteniendo la risa.

PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Al oír la voz enérgica de su abuela los tres se pararon y se veían unos a otros, tratando de dar la explicación.

Bueno yo….

Hee…

Abuelita, no te enojes es solo que estamos emocionados –Sonreía Anthony-

Y díganme no piensan dormir no quiero que mañana lleguen tarde, seria el colmo, el primer dia y llegando tarde, hay que voy a hacer con ustedes! - movía la cabeza en señal de negación a la vez que se tomaba con la mano la cien-

Hay abuelita pues querernos - respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo-

Vaya muchachos son incorregibles, un dia me va a dar algo por culpa de ustedes- esta vez ya no pudo contener la risa-

Ya relájese abue - dijo Stear- vamos chicos el abrazo de oso

Y los tres jóvenes se abalanzaron hacia la abuela , la pusieron en medio de los tres y le dieron un gran abrazo.

El gran día llego los tres salieron muy temprano de su casa y se dispusieron a comenzar con el pie derecho la universidad, para Stear seria un nuevo semestre, todo parecía estar tranquilo, cuando llegaron , se tuvieron que separar para tomar cada uno sus respectivas clases, pues Anthony deseaba ser doctor, Stear estaba estudiando ingeniería aeronáutica y Archie empezaría la carrera de doctor también.

La primer semana paso sin ningún contratiempo, conociendo nuevas amistades, los tres, siendo asediados por las jovencitas, pues cada uno tenia un encanto propio, aunque Archie era el que mas coqueto y galán se comportaba, aun así Anthony era muy atractivo y algo misterioso, y esto atraía a muchas universitarias que querían conquistarlo, el nunca les correspondió, siempre se portaba serio tenia muchos amigos y amigas pero solo eso, aunque había tenido una que otra novia, las consideraba mas amigas que novias.

El dia empezaba tranquilo, el inicio de la segunda semana de clases, ya los alumnos aguardaban al profesor para iniciar la clase, Archie y Anthony se sentaban uno al lado de otro, estaban plácidamente platicando, cuando vieron entrar a una rubia pecosa de lindos ojos verdes, Anthony la observo admirado, y la siguió con su mirada desde que entro al salón hasta que se sentó en el pupitre, la joven rubia lo vio de reojo y le sonrió cosa que ruborizo al ojiazul, Anthony estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y observando a la chica, que no oía lo que su primo decía, entonces Archie, interrumpió su transe.

Anthony! Ya reacciona, cierra la boca o se te meterán las moscas- sonreía divertido al observar la cara de tonto que tenia su primo-

Archie, que? Que dices?- contesto desconcertado-

Pues veo que la rubia te impresiono, pero como no? Si es preciosa-dijo muy coqueto-

Que cosas dices, solo veía que es nueva en clase, es todo –dijo apenado-

Bueno primo si para ti es solo eso, permíteme en seguida vuelvo –guiño el ojo-

Que? A donde vas?

Pues a saludarla a que mas podría ir? Hay Anthony por que no eres un chico normal –sonrió-

Espera yo.. eh.. yo…

Anthony que te pasa nunca actúas así, veo que la rubia si que te ha impresionado,

Pues. mmmmmmmmmm..

Anthony no sabia que contestar a su primo, evidentemente a Archie también le había gustado. Entonces fue cuando entro el profesor y todos tomaron sus lugares. El profesor de anatomía estaba comenzando a pasar la lista cuando se percato que había una nueva alumna en su clase…

-veo que hay una compañera nueva, Srta. Pase a presentarse, por favor

La joven se levanto de su asiento y camino unos pasos a donde el profesor se encontraba.

-Mi nombre es Candice Andley.-

-muy bien Srta. Andley, díganos de donde viene y por que decidió estudiar medicina

- soy de Inglaterra, estoy en este lugar por que mi familia decidió mudarse, por razones personales, y me gusta, poder ayudar a los demás, saber mas sobre el cuerpo humano…..

-pase a su asiento Srta., continuemos en la clase pasada vimos que…..

Anthony y el resto del grupo, sobre todo los varones, pusieron mucha atención a las palabras de Candy, esa clase fue muy difícil para Anthony, pues no dejaba de voltear a ver a su nueva compañera, causa de esto no ponía atención a la clase.

-Señor Anthony Brower, veo que esta un muy interesado en la clase,-dijo con sarcasmo- así que no le importara decirnos un resumen de ella

-Disculpe profesor-sonó apenado- he. Pues la clase es de…

Archie le soplo una palabra para que su primo saliera de esta situación

-Sistema digestivo- susurro –

-Hablo del sistema Digestivo profesor-

-señor Cornwell, deje de decir a su primo la respuesta o los dos saldrán de la clase.

-Esta bien profesor- asistieron los dos-

-espero que no haya mas distracciones en clase, va para todos, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacarlos de mi clase- dijo muy molesto al grupo-

Con tal regaño de parte del profesor no hubo otra opción mas que estar en completo silencio, y poniendo la mayor atención posible, aunque para Anthony no fue tan sencillo, pues cada vez que podía volteaba a ver a Candy, y cuando esta se daba cuenta, ella bajaba la mirada y sonreía, por lo que Anthony se ruborizaba cada vez mas. El final de la clase llego y era turno de cambiar de aula, por lo que Archie no quería perder tiempo.

-ahora si primo- se froto las manos- si no le hablas le hablare yo –dijo retador-

-ya basta Archie, tu solo piensas en chicas-

-Pues será mejor que te decidas por que ahí viene hermano-

Cuando Candy iba pasando frente a ellos Archie rompió el silencio.

-bienvenida Srta. Andley – extendió la mano para saludar-

-gracias- y siguió caminando –

-Espera si quieres te podemos enseñar la escuela, una chica tan linda no puede andar sola por ahí,- guiño el ojo-

-Esta bien, los dos me acompañaran?

-claro- respondió Anthony-

-Creí que te habías vuelto mudo – susurro Archie-

-cállate!, o me las pagaras- contesto Anthony-

Una vez junto a ella.

-Mi nombre es Archie Cornwell,

-El mío es Anthony Brower,

Me da gusto conocerlos el mío es.. creo que ya lo he dicho, mejor llámenme Candy –sonrió y saco la lengua guiñando el ojo-

Esto le causo mucha gracia a Archie, y Anthony le encanto su gesto, estaban a punto de irse cuando llegaron unas chicas y tomaron a Archie del brazo, llevándolo en dirección contraria de su destino. Gracias a estas muchachitas loquitas por Archie, fue que Candy y Anthony estuvieron solos.

-Así que vienes de Inglaterra?- dijo tímidamente-

-si –

- y te quedaras mucho tiempo?

- espero-

-También yo- dijo en voz baja-

-que dices?-

- que.. que bien que te gusta la medicina- la vio a los ojos-

Cuando Candy miro sus hermosos ojos ahora fue ella quien se perdió en sus pensamientos, esos ojos ella los había visto en algún lugar, ¿solo que donde?

-Te pasa algo?-

-hee, disculpa, en que estábamos? Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a clases es mi primer día y no quiero faltar,-

-Si es verdad- sonrió- te gustaría desayunar conmigo?-

-Me encantaría, pero, será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión, -

-claro, entonces nos vemos en un rato-

- ok- le guiño el ojo-

Asi ella se alejo y Anthony se quedo parado observando su figura, ese pantalón la hacia ver muy bien, decía el en su pensamiento- y esas pecas la hacen lucir muy sexy, hay Anthony que pensamientos tienes, contrólate, -se decía, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación-

-Otra vez con esa cara de bobo, quieres un vaso, no quiero que inundes el pasillo- comenzó a reir-

- ya basta, no tengo ninguna cara de tonto,- dijo indignado-

-pues te traeré un espejo y tu me dices jajajaja, y a todo esto donde esta la rubia sexy?

_fue a clases-

-te dejo solo un momento y la dejas ir, hermano no has aprendido nada del maestro- dijo orgulloso-

Ya no me digas nada, mejor vamos a clases-

-Y por lo menos se verán luego-

-no exactamente-

-como?, no es posible no la sacaste una cita, deberás que me necesitas,-

-Tranquilo,, la esperare a la salida y…-

-y que?-

- y que vámonos ahí viene el prefecto, corre-

Los dos primos fueron a sus respectivas clases, pero a Anthony le inquietaba, el poder volver a ver su nueva compañera. Por fin se terminaron las clases, y se dirigio rápidamente a donde creía la podía encontrar, y asi fue la logro ver otra vez.

-Candy, que casualidad, otra vez nos encontramos-

-sonrió- que bonita casualidad-

-no quisieras que te acompañe a tu casa-

-me encantaría, pero…

No pudo concluir la frase cuando alguien la llamo.

-CANDY!-inmediatamente la rubia volteo a ver al joven que la llamaba

-Terry!

-estas lista candy? Vámonos a casa.

El chico no le dio tiempo de hablar a Candy, inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su auto abrazándola como dando el mensaje de que era suya al chico que se encontraba ahí ….

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

La furia del patriarca  
Inglaterra siglo XIX

-Candice, hemos decidido tu padre y yo que por tu bien y el de la familia, te comprometas en matrimonio con el Futuro líder del clan Grandchester, ya esta todo arreglado, comprenderás que en tu situación no tienes muchas opciones, por lo que estoy segura estarás de acuerdo en el compromiso –dijo con mucha seriedad-  
-Pero mi padre esta de acuerdo? –dijo sorprendida- a el no le gustan esas ideas arcaicas, aunque no podemos cambiar lo que somos, siempre me ha dicho que trate de ser lo mas humana posible  
-Y tu crees que puedes ser humana? –dijo con sarcasmo- eres lo que eres y nunca podras cambiarlo para tu suerte o desgracia, te he dicho que ya esta todo arreglado.  
La dama se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a la joven resignada a la vida que llevaría.

Vancouver Canadá año 2010

-Candy quien era ese tipo? –dijo el chico con algo de enojo-  
-es solo un compañero de clases, acaso estas celoso? –sonrió y dijo coqueta-  
-celoso de ese tipo? Por favor, no me hagas reír, no me llega ni a los talones –dijo vanidoso-  
-valla que si eres vanidoso, pero claro en todo el tiempo que llevo junto a ti esto no es de extrañarme-dijo resignada-  
-candy crei que tu sentías algo por mi  
-claro que siento algo por ti, eres lo mas parecido al amor que yo pueda tener, además me gusta que no piensas como tu padre, te enfrentaste a el para poder venir conmigo.-  
-señorita pecas por ti me enfrentaría a quien fuera desde mi padre hasta ese "niñito"  
-"niñito"? de quien hablas?, querrás decir del chico guapo con el que estaba platicando, jajaja  
- guapo? Ja a eso le llamas guapo? –dijo con sarcasmo-  
-pues yo si lo vi bastante atractivo además es muy popular entras las chicas de la universidad –veía a su novio con picardía al notar que los celos lo invadían-  
- ya olvídalo. No discutiré por esto contigo hay cosas mas importantes de que hablar, por ejemplo, de tu padre –dijo preocupado-  
-es cierto, en la siguiente fase de luna será su despertar, estoy ansiosa por hablar con el, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo ilusionada- de hecho ya es mañana  
- y ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?  
- aun no, no entiendo por que la tia me tuvo que mandar a estudiar a este lugar, estando tan próximo su despertar, es absurdo no crees? Además es imposible llegar.  
- emmm pues… no se que decirte pecas- dijo nervioso-  
- pues no digas nada, estoy muy molesta, no estaré presente

Los dos chicos se dirigían a la mansión, que era propiedad de los Andley, pues en su estadía en esta cuidad esa seria su nueva residencia, ya que estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, y resguardada por gente de su entera confianza.  
Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad los tres primos, llegaban a su hogar y su abuela los recibía cariñosamente.  
-vallaa mis niños, por fin llegaron deben estar hambrientos, les sirvo ya la cena?  
-abue, nos tratas como niños de primaria te recuerdo que somos u n i v e r s i t a r i o s –dijo archie resaltando la ultima palabra-  
-pues para mi siempre serán mis niños, -dijo orgullosa la abuela-  
-no le hagas caso abuela, se cree muy grande pero le encantan los mimos –contesto Stear-  
-yo si quiero cenar me muero de hambre –sonrió Anthony-  
-claro mi niño yo te sirvo ve a lavarte las manos  
- y ami abuela? Yo también quiero de cenar –dijo Stear- como se nota quien es tu consentido aquí no hay igualdad.-dijo haciendo berrinche-  
-yo les ofrecí a los tres y el fue único que me contesto, y además yo no tengo consentidos –le dijo a Stear regañándolo-  
-bueno entonces pasemos a la mesa.. A LA VARSE LAS MANOS NIÑOS jajaja –dijo Archie arremedando a la abuela-  
-hoy no te toca postre Archie-dijo la abuela-  
-queeee mi spostre? No no puede ser! Eres malvada abuela  
-no que no eras mi niñito? –dijo vencedora la abuela.-  
Stear y Anthony no podían contener la risa por la escena protagonizada por Archie , asi que los tres se dirigieron al comedor.  
Terminada la cena la abuela, no podía dejar de tratarlos como niños.  
-ya que terminaron de cenar vallan a cepillarse los dientes y directo a la cama no quiero oír sus risas a media noche que no me dejan dormir.  
-en que quedamos abuela? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-  
-no me importa lo que piensen, como ustedes no son los que dan de vueltas en la cama al no poder dormir por tanto ruido verdad? –los miro acusadora-  
-esta bien, prometemos no ser tan ruidosos  
-por eso te he dicho que me des mi propia habitación abuela, pero nadie me hace caso ahora me comprendes, los inventos de Stear y Anthony tocando su escandalosa guitarra, nunca me dejan estudiar es por eso que salgo a veces con malas notas –  
-ja no trates de echarnos la culpa-dijeron Anthony y Stear al unisonó-  
- haber dinos quien es el que se la pasa escuchando esa música escandalosa toda la noche? –protesto Anthony  
-es cierto por mas que te pedimos que uses los audífonos nunca nos haces caso –intervino Stear-  
-por eso digo que ya me voy a dormir abuela, adiós –Archie se dio la a la fuga y subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la habitación.-  
-hasta mañana abuela que descanses –replico Stear y se dirigió a las escaleras-  
-que descanses abue –se acerco Anthony a darle un beso en la mejilla –  
-tu también cielito, ayy por cierto se me olvidaba, estaba ordenando el ático, y encontré algunas cosas de tu madre, iba a donar algunas, pero necesito que me digas cuales  
- Ok abuela, mañana lo organizo  
- No hijo, mañana temprano voy a llevarlos, necesito que los ordenes ahora  
-Pero abuela, ya me quiero dormir, no sabes que día tan cansado tuve –y se le vino el recuerdo de la rubia –  
-Pues lo siento corazón, pero yo lo necesito para mañana y aquí yo mando  
-T u ganas abuela hora voy –dijo vencido-  
-Pero no hagas mucho ruido, voy a ver mi programa  
La abuela se retiro a su habitación y Anthony se dirigió al ático, al estar apunto de abrir la puerta, sintió que una persona estaba atrás de el, e inmediatamente volteo pero no era nadie, sintió un poco de miedo y le pareció muy extraño pues nunca antes le había ocurrido algo similar. Estando dentro del ático, había cosas por todos lados en desorden y tuvo que buscar la casa que pertenecía a su madre, cuando al fin la encontró vio un extraño sello en un baul que estaba dentro de la gran caja, parecía una insignia de alguna familia  
-esta insignia la he visto antes –decia poniéndose la mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar-  
Pero como quería dormirse temprano, abrió rápido el baul y una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo  
-Rayos que es esto que siento,  
"cálmate Anthony no eres un niño pequeño para que te asustes con tonterías" se decía así mismo  
Hurgando entre las cosas había algunos juguetes de cuando su mama era pequeña, había ropa también de ella, y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera al recordar a su madre, viéndola en su mente jugar con el, contándole historia, ahuyentando sus miedos, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad, algo se había caído, asi que volvió a buscar que es lo que era, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un anillo.  
-Que hermoso anillo, tiene un nombre grabado, pero que es lo que dice… esta muy borroso… veamos –se sorprendió al lograr descifrar el nombre – Pauna.. Pauna Andley –dijo por fin- Valla así que este anillo es de la Bisabuela, pero por que mama no me habrá dicho que lo tenia, dijo que todas las pertenencias de la abuela habían desaparecido,  
El anille no era exactamente el de una dama, pues bien podía portarlo también un hombre.  
-me pregunto si me quedara, me lo voy a probar –dijo con curiosidad- Después de todo es de mi madre por lo tanto mío.  
Anthony se puso el anillo y en el momento en que el anillo estuvo puesto en su dedo, se sorprendió pues a su mente llegaron imágenes de personas y lugares que el no conocía, vio a una elegante dama, por el tipo de vestimenta pareciese que se trataba de una persona del siglo XIX su rostro era enérgico, y de pocos amigos y parecía que esos ojos lo estuvieran observando fijamente, se asusto y se lo quito de inmediato.  
-Pero que rayos es esto –dijo asustado – creo que me estoy volviendo loco mejor me voy.  
El joven salió de inmediato asustado de aquel lugar, pero llevando el anillo en el puño de su mano, al llegar a su habitación entro rápidamente y con la respiración agitada, al verlo Stear dejo el libro que leía y Archie dejo su I pod.  
-Pero que te sucede, parece que has visto un fantasma –dijo Archie un poco asustado y a la ves divertido por el rostro de su primo –  
-No creo que sea causa de risa Archie –replico Stear- Anthony que te sucede, te sientes mal?  
-No chicos, es solo que…. Si se los digo no se burlaran?  
-no, como crees, como nos vamos a burlar de ti –dijo Archie un poco sarcástico-  
-Pues entonces prométanlo –dijo Archie-  
Los dos alsaron su mano derecha y dijeron al unisonó "Lo prometemos"  
-de acuerdo, -Anthony saco el anillo de su bolsillo- miren lo que me encontré entre las cosas de mi madre  
-Pero que hermoso pero es una reliquia –dijo Archie admirándolo el anillo –  
-fiuuuuu –silbo Stear admirado por el anillo – cielos de que siglo es este anillo, debe valer una fortuna, y la insignia se ve muy antigua, donde lo encontraste?  
-Todo parece Indicar que es de mi bisabuela –dijo Anthony – Miren tiene su nombre grabado  
-muéstramelo, quiero cerciorarme -dijo Stear acomodando sus lentes para poder mirar bien el grabado-  
Anthony mostro a su primo el anillo, pero tuvo una idea  
-Stear ya lograste ver el nombre?  
-Efectivamente, es el nombre de tu bisabuela, pero yo creo que se lo heredo a ella su bisabuela también jajaja  
-No te gustaría probártelo?  
-Hay algún truco primo? –dijo Stear desconfiado-  
-Como crees Stear, Anthony no te jugaría una broma –dijo Archie-  
-Esta bien lo hare, veamos si me queda  
Stear se puso el anillo, pero no sucedió lo que Anthony esperaba, al parecer su primo no vio ni sintió nada extraño.  
-Te luce muy bien Stear, pero creo que te queda un poco apretado –dijo Archie divertido-  
-Si tienes razón, no es de mi medida, pero aun sigo con la duda de su procedencia  
Stear se quito el anillo del dedo y se lo entrego a Anthony. Anthony estaba muy intrigado por lo sucedido unos minutos antes, no se lo podía explicar, asi que decidió que lo mejor era ir a descansar  
"talves esto es producto de mi imaginación , por cansancio, no hacerme ideas extrañas, "  
-eyyyy ya te vas, aja y ami no me lo darás para que me lo pruebe? Como se nota el favoritismo –dijo Archie-  
Anthony le dio el anillo a su primo, el chico extendió su mano y lo contemplo, se lo puso y dijo que era perturbador, pero claro que a el le iba muy bien ese anillo y sonrió, se lo entrego a Anthony y le dijo que lo guardara bien pues era un recuerdo de su madre  
Los chicos se fueron a dormir todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, cada uno consilo el sueño rápidamente pues el diua había sido muy agetreado, solo para uno de ellos la noche no seria tan placentera,.

En un lugar desconocido, una mujer de avanzada edad con un rostro endurecido, recriminaba a una joven, decía cosas que no se podían comprender, pero algo era seguro estaba muy enojada, en su dedo el anillo con la insignia de los Andley, sus ojos de pronto ya no veian a la chica, se dirigían hacia un intruso que presenciaba la escena, de pronto esos ojos parecían abandonar a su dueña, para lanzarse en contra del espectador.  
Anthony salto de cama, mojado en sudor, jadeando y con una terrible angustia , se decía a si mismo " quien es esa señora? traía el mismo anillo de mi mama, ¿por que? Y quien demonios es esa chica? Vaya lo único que pude ver es que era rubia, Anthony, calmate, es solo una pesadilla, ya me volveré a dormir y no volveré a ver eso.?  
Aunque el quería hacer caso omiso a su pesadilla en realidad al momento que cerro los ojos, seguía viendo los ojos llenos de ira, le daban vueltas en su cabeza. Por fin llego la mañana y los primos se disponían a partir a la universidad.  
¡cielos Anthony! Al parecer no dormiste bien- dijo Stear-  
Entonces Archi se le acerco y golpeo ligeramente su brazo con el de su primo, y dijo  
De seguro no durmió pensando en la rubia sexy, que conoció ayer  
Ja j aja –dijo sarcástico- no digas tonterías-contesto Anthony  
Pero es verad se te ve muy mala cara, no estaras enfermo- dijo preocupado Stear  
No, tuve una pesadilla-contesto Anthony-  
Pues cuéntala- contesto Archi- Ya se soñaste con el novio de la rubia-dijo burlonamente-  
Ya olvídenlo, con ustedes no puedo hablar en serio- contesto Anthony un poco molesto  
No generalices, yo si me preocupo- dijo Stear- pero si no quieres hablar allá tu.

-  
Escocia 2010  
Todo está preparado-dijo Elroy a la servidumbre-  
Así es madame –contesto el mayordomo-  
Muy bien cuando lleguen los invitados los conduces a salón principal.  
No se preocupe, eso hare.  
La Señora camino hacia el salón para esperar el momento indicado, estaba sentada en el sillón y pensaba que en el momento en que la ceremonia comenzara tal vez empezarían los problemas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
Adelante  
Señora le indico que todos los invitados llegaron  
Muy bien hágalos pasar  
Los pocos invitados estaban intalados cuando la anfitriona tomo la palabra  
Le agradesco que estén presentes, en este día tan importante para la familia Andley, deben saber que ustedes son la poca gente en que nosotros podemos confiar, de ahora en adelante mi sobrino William Andley asumirá el mando sobre la familia, y todos los asuntos referentes a las empresas y cualquier otro asunto , se dirigirán a el,. Esperen un momento en seguida lo traeré.  
La Sra. Elroy se dirigió a una habitación secreta que tenia la casa, ya estando allí, vertió un poco de plasma en donde se encontraba Albert en su letargo, inmediatamente después vertió una fórmula secreta que ellos habían logrado preparan para poder despertar a su integrantes, la Sra. Aunque feliz por que volveria a ver a su sobrino, también estaba preocupada por la reacción que tendría, el tiempo pasaba y el rito estaba tardando mas de lo normal, pero Albert abrió los ojos, y rápidamente su tía se acerco a el,  
Veo que por fin reaccionaste, me alegra, ya es tu momento para tomar el control- dijo un poco fría, pues no era una persona que expresara sus sentimientos-  
En que año estamos?, creo que necesito mas plasma aun estoy débil- dijo desconcertado-  
Estamos en el 2010, no te preocupes por el plasma al ver que no reaccionabas mande a pedir mas  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta.  
Adelante  
Señora aquí esta lo que ordeno- dijo el sirviente-  
Muy bien puede retirase y dígale a los invitados que el Sr. William ya ha despertado, que en un momento ira, según se sienta- ordeno la dama-  
Así lo hare- dijo haciendo una reverencia-  
Tía dices que estamos en el año 2010  
Así es, pero ahora no hables, toma esto se será de utilidad- entonces vertió la sangre en una copa, y se dio a beber-  
Creo que es diferente esta sangre  
Veo que lo notas, hemos investigado, y ahora nosotros podemos hacer nuestro alimento  
Que bien no me gustaba nada cazar, ¿ y Candy? Has pasar a mi hija.  
Lo siento William eso no será posible.  
Por que razón no es posible? –dijo un poco enojado-  
Por que ella no se encuentra presente, esta en America  
Y que es lo que hace ella ahí? Que acaso no solicitaron su presencia, sabe muy bien que ella también debe estar presente- contesto muy enojado-  
No fue posible que se presentara, confórmate con saber eso, por el momento, después te diré el resto-dijo con mucha calma dominando la situación-  
Pues si que me dará una explicación-recrimino-  
Ahora es momento de salir, te sientes mejor o lo pospongo aun mas?  
Estoy bien, tengo que ponerme al tanto de lo sucedido en mi descanso.  
Pues cambiate esa ropa, aca te dejo la que prepare para este momento, saldré a preparara a los invitados.  
La dama seguía siendo muy elegante, siempre con la mejor gala, el traje que le llevo a su sobrino , no era la excepción, como era de esperar mando a traer el mejor traje de diseñador exclusivo, a Albert no le gustaba mucho las apariencias si por el fuera hubiera salido con la ropa que tenia, pero debería cumplir con ciertas reglas aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, era una de las muchas cosas en las que no concordaba con las ideas de su familia, pero ahora que tendría nuevamente las riendas bajo su mando haría unos cambios que ya no podían retrasarse más.  
De pronto el patriarca salió al salón a presentarse con los invitados, su porte era realmente envidiable y a algunas féminas que se encontraban se deslumbraban con su presencia, y claro que sabían su condición sabían que eran diferentes, y eso lo hacia mas enigmático y deseable, cualquiera estaría complacida con ser parte de la familia y gustosas adquirirían sus reglas y condición, Albert era realmente guapo.  
A los caballeros también causaba curiosidad y envidia, pensaban de cómo seria, recordemos que los presentes, exceptuando a unos cuantos, no lo conocían pues cuando el estaba despierto, aun no nacían, todos, hasta los empleados se quedaron boquiabiertos, ante semejante presencia, realmente era fascinante, el bajo las escaleras y antes de que llegara al final, la tía Elroy tomo la palabra.  
Les presento a mi sobrino, William Andley, de ahora en adelante el será quien tome las decisiones, como les había dicho cualquier asunto será atendido por el,-en ese momento todos aplaudieron-  
Me da gusto conocerlos y presentarme, veo que a muchos de ustedes nunca los he visto, espero que la relación entre mi familia y ustedes sea de armonía, cabe recordarles su completa discreción, y se que puedo contar con ella, ahora a divertirse un poco. –sonrió-  
La noche trascurrió sin complicación, le velada en verdad fue grata, pero ahora llegaría el tiempo en pedir todas las explicaciones, ya sin nadie en su oficina Albert mando a llamar a su tía, esta llego y ahí fue donde empezó una terrible discusión entre ellos dos.  
Tía, ahora si dígame por que razón Candy no esta aquí, la deje como su tutora y usted.  
Lo se William, ella esta en América, como te lo dije.  
Y que hace allá?- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-  
Esta estudiando. Ya sabes como es, se empeño en tratar de llevar una "vida normal" y no hubo ningún poder para impedírselo, y sabes que no puede permanecer en un solo lugar, por lo que creí conveniente, que se alejara de aquí- dijo muy tranquila-  
Eso lo comprendo, pero por que no la mando llamar- miro fijamente a su tía-  
Acaba de llegar a ese lugar y no la mandaría a traer levantaría sospechas, no lo creí conveniente.  
Pues debería estar presente no importa lo que pensara. Y dígame en que ciudad se encuentra – dijo aun molesto-  
En Vancouver, Canadá, en una propiedad de los Andley, esta bajo control la situación.  
Vaya se ha de sentir sola lejos de su hogar-dijo preocupado-  
Su estilo de vida la ha hecho que esas cosa no le importen.  
Se equivoca, la conozco y se que se ha de sentir triste, como podre comunicarme con ella?  
En este tiempo existen muchos inventos, me tome la libertad de comprarte un celular, una laptop y por supuesto los autos y el jet privado, el comunicarte no será problema.  
¿Qué es celular y eso de lap… lap algo? –dijo extrañado-  
William antes de todo lo que pienses hacer será mejor que te pongas al tanto –dijo un poco burlona-  
Pues entonces deme inmediatamente esas cosas le hablare ahora mismo. –ordeno-  
Antes de que hables con ella, tengo que informarte algo, Candice se comprometió con el hijo del duque de Grandchester, el joven Terruce  
Que demonios dice -se levanto de su sillón y golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con sus puños-  
Los tiernos ojos que tenia se transformaron en unos ojos llenos de furia ¿como era posible que su hija estuviera comprometida con un descendiente de esa familia.  
Y como permitió usted eso? O es acaso que usted lo provoco? –sus ojos como era normal cuando se enfurecía se tornaron de un rojo intenso que a cualquiera que lo viera le provocaría un enorme temor.-  
Tranquilízate William, debo reconocer que si fue mi idea, lo hice por el bien de la familia y que mejor que comprometerla con alguien que es como nosotros, además es miembro de la realeza, no cualquier pelafustán –dijo serenamente-  
Eso no me interesa estoy seguro que ni siquiera le pidieron opinión, esa familia de aristócratas, se sienten superior a cualquiera y ya sabe que detesto esas ideas, -dijo casi gritando-  
Y que querías William, que se sienta atraída de un humano? Eso la haría sufrir mas, además tu no estas de acuerdo en convertir a los humanos, y posupuesto tu hija tampoco lo haría.- respondió de la misma forma-  
Aja y creyeron que esa era la solución, a mi no me engañan queriéndome hacer creer que lo hicieron por el bien de ella, el bien es para ustedes, cree que no se que desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun existían muchos de nosotros la familia Grandchester y claro usted, han querido aliarse para hacer los únicos que controlen a los nuestros. –su tono de voz no cambiaba, se le notaba muy enfurecido-  
Es verdad, pero analiza la situación, además nunca creí que se llevaran tan bien, tu crees que he hecho un mal Pero en realidad le hice un bien, ella y el joven duque se llevaban excelentemente, lo único que hicimos fue acelerar las cosas. Cuando se lo comunique a Candy, no puso muchos peros de hecho me atrevería decir que acepto de inmediato.  
Espero que por su bien y el del Duque de Grandchester que lo que me dice sea verdad. Pues no me detendré ante nadie si han hecho sufrir a mi pequeña. Sabe que yo no me ando con rodeos, por algo soy la cabeza del Clan Andley si me buscan me encontraran. Y sabe a que me refiero, todos han querido emparentar con los Andley por el poder que tenemos después de todo solo nuestro clan gobierna sobre los nuestros.. y también sobre los humanos…


	3. Chapter 3

Después de una larga noche de sueños confusos, y de imágenes alucinantes. Otro día comenzaba para el joven Brower, se despertó antes que sus primos, los tres bajaron a desayunar como era costumbre su abuela tenía todo listo y aunque ellos le decían una y mil veces que ya eran grandes, para ella eran sus niños y los trataba como tal.

Anthony estuvo muy callado en el desayuno lo que era inusual en el, todos pudieron notar que algo le preocupaba, y no dudaron en preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía

-¿Qué te pasa Anthony? –pregunto su abuela, pero Anthony no contesto nada, el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, y solo movía los cubiertos entre la fruta.

- TIERRA LLAMANDO A ANTHONY TIERRA LLAMANDO A ANTHONY! –dijo Archie pasando sus manos frente a la cara de Anthony.

- eeh? Ehh? Que me decías Stear? –dijo Anthony un poco confundido y desconcertado

-yo no te hable primo jajaja pero quisiera saber qué es lo que te sucede, siempre eres muy parlanchín –dijo Stear divertido.

-Si Anthony dinos que es, para que te podamos callar después jajaja –dijo Archie

-Ya basta muchachos dejen a su primo en paz y apresúrense o llegaran tarde.

Entonces Stear y Archie tomaron sus cosas y salieron, cuando Anthony hizo lo mismo y se retiraba su abuela lo detuvo, le tomo su mano y le dijo nuevamente.

-que te ocurre hijo? Te preocupa algo?

Anthony tomo el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo apretó

-no, no es nada abuela, no te preocupes, bueno abue Sam, no seas tan preocupona jajaja - el chico la abrazo tiernamente

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la Universidad, pasaban por el jardín cuando vieron llegar un lujoso auto convertible color negro, pero aun no distinguían quien lo conducía.

-wawwwwwwwwwwww miren ese BMW esta de lujo –dijo asombrado Stear

- ese que? –dijo Archie un poco confundido por las palabras de su hermano

- Hay tu que vas a saber de autos, olvídalo –Stear hizo una mueca

-Pero quien lo viene manejando?, nunca había visto ese auto. –dijo con duda Anthony

-uhhh ya vi quien es, es ese engreído de ayer. –dijo con una cara descompuesta Archie - primo, si no te pones vivo no le podrás robar la novia, ya viste quien viene con el?

-ahhh asi que si te interesa esa chica –dijo Stear

-con ustedes no puedo, mejor entremos.

Aunque Anthony escondía sus celos de ver a Candy con ese chico, era evidente que algo lo molestaba, caminaron los tres hacia la puerta del edificio y Anthony volvió la mirada, logro ver que la rubia bajaba del auto con la ayuda de Terry, pero caminaban como si solo fueran amigos, el no la abrazaba ni la tomaba de la mano, lo que animo a Anthony.

-valla valla – sonrió de lado Terry- mira a quien tenemos ahí el trió de los niñitos de mami jajaja –se burlaba el joven de ellos –

- TERRY! No digas eso, ni siquiera los conoces bien, -dijo molesta

El acerco su rostro al de ella y le dijo:

-Y tu si los conoces bien? Se me olvidaba que eres amiga de ese debilucho –hizo un gesto de indiferencia

- celoso de nuevo? :rio

-que te pasa pecas, ya te dije que es imposible estar celoso de el, nadamas míralo JA –dijo con un poco de arrogancia

- ay! Eres caso perdido Terry, mejor me voy – sonrió coqueta y dijo- tengo que ir a clases, me esperan mi nuevos "amigos" en realidad solo tengo un amigo –y guiño el ojo

Candy empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela y Terry solo se quedo parado sin gesticular palabra alguna. Una vez en el colegio cada uno tomo sus respectivos salones y nuevamente a Candy le toco con Anthony en la misma aula, cuando la joven entro al salón a ocupar su lugar las miradas de los jóvenes la siguieron hasta que se sentó y Anthony no fue la excepción. El profesor entro y comenzó su clase.

-Jóvenes, me tengo que retirar por razones muy personales, las próximas dos horas que ocupaban mi clase estarán libres, pero no crean que los dejare sin trabajo –dijo al ver las caras ilusionadas de todos al saber la noticia – Organícense y hagan equipos de dos , harán una redacción, sobre el libro de anatomía, de la pagina 20 a la pagina 50, los veo la próxima clase-salió del salón.

Entonces Archie se acerco a Anthony para hacer equipo con el, pero alguien frustraría sus planes.

-Primo creo que será nuestro primer trabajo en equipo - dijo Archie

Pero antes de que Anthony contestara una chica se acerco a ellos y le hablo a Archie

-disculpa, crei que podíamos hacer equipo, pero veo que ya te organizaste con tu primo- dijo desilucionada-

-por mi o se preocupen si quieres Archi puedes hacer equipo con Maryluz,- dijo Anthony

-en verdad primo, y tu?

Ya te dije que por mi no te preocupes- anda pónganse de acuerdo

-estabien vamos Luz, esperame un momento- dijo Archie-

- te volaste la barda primo, como sabias que Luz me gusta- dijo archie

-solo tienes que tener un espejo cerca para ver como la miras jajajaja- dijo Anthony divertido.

-Te debo una – guiño el ojo y se retiro Archie

Entonces Anthony pensó " veamos y ahora quien será mi compañero" miro a todos lados, y ya todos se estaban organizando, excepto una persona, "esta es mi oportunidad" se dijo

-hola, aun no tienes compañero- dijo Anthony

-aun no-

-me preguntaba si quisieras que tu y yo hiciéramos el trabajo- dijo coqueto

-claro-

-Eso si tu novio no se enoja-

-jaja, claro que no se enoja -hablo algo en voz baja "se va a enfurecer,cuando se entere jaja"-

-Perdón dijiste algo? –

- no nada, que te parece si en estas horas que tenemos libres nos ponemos de acuerdo

-me parce perfecto

-Te gustaría dar un recorrido por la universidad, para que lo conozcas –le extendió la mano invitándola-

-que no tu también eres de primero? Veo que lo conoces bien

-mmmmm no tan bien, pero si me pierdo nos perdemos juntos –sonrio

-ok entonces vallamos –le dio la mano

- ese anillo…. –Anthony se sorprendió

-mi anillo? Que tiene mi anillo? –dijo desconcertada

-ehhhh nada.. emmmm es.. es muy bonito

Ambos salieron a los jardines, y empezaron a recorrer el campus, aunque Anthony no era el mejor guía pues aun no conocía bien todo el plantel, hizo su mejor esfuerzo y logro recorrer gran parte de la escuela.

-mira ese es el edificio de Artes, quieres entrar?

-NO! Mejor.. vallamos a otro lugar –pues sabia que ahí estudiaba Terry yestaba pasando una mañana tan agradavble que no quería tener discusiones-

-Te enseñare algo especial –le tomo la mano y la guio hacia un hermoso jardín que estaba ubicado en la parte trasera de los edificions, casi nadie iba a ese lugar pues era la parte mas alejada, una ves que llegaron.

-que hermosas flores –dijo asombrada-

-Te gustan las rosas?

-si, me parecen muy hermosas

-Ami también me gustan en especial las rosas blancas.

-que singular que te gusten las rosas, a la mayoría de los chicos no les agradan, bueno en realidad si les agradan pero no lo aceptan jajaja

-A mi me encanta cultivar Rosas, tengo un pequeño jardín en mi casa, es mi lugar preferido

-ahh me parece genial que un hombre pueda expresar sus sentimientos, sabes Anthony eres un chico muy especial.

-te parece?

-claro, no escondes tus sentimientos a los demás,

-Tu también eres especial

- yo especial? Por que? Yo no creo eso –bajo la mirada

-eres muy hermosa

-te parece? - Lo miro coqueta.

-disculpa creo que pensé en voz alta –sonrió apenado

-no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame de ti, tienes hermanos? Donde cresiste? Que es lo que mas te gusta?

-jaja bueno tratare contestarte una por una, mm no tengo hermanos, pero a Stear y a Archie los considero como tales. Mi papa y yo nos mudamos a esta ciudad cuando tenia mas o menos 5 o 6 años, me encanta cultivar rosas-

- Y por que no tienes mas hermanos? Si se puede saber

- claro que si, veras mi madre murió y mi padre nunca se volvió a casar, asi que no tuve mas hermanos, ahora es tu turno cuéntame de ti. –dijo interesado

-no hay mucho que contar, mi familia es de escocia. Mi padre vive alla, tampoco tengo hermanos

-y… tu novio? –dijo con aun mas interés

-terry? Si el es mi novio, nuestras familias nos comprometieron.

-creí que eso ya no se usaba, es del siglo pasado upss discúlpame creo que te ofendí, no fue mi intención

-no te preocupes –comenzó a reír- en realidad si es el siglo pasado, pero que puedo hacer, yo también acepte.

Anthony bajo su mirada a la mano de Candy y volvió a observar esta ves detenidamente el anillo que traía.

-Veo que tienes mucho interés en mi sortija –dijo ella al observar a Anthony

-disculpa, lo que pasa es que es hermosa, que significa ese símbolo?

-es la insignia de mi familia.

-Creo que tu anillo es un poco antiguo verdad?

-un poco, los Andley tienen su historia.

-ANDLEY? –sorprendido-

-si, eso dije, que te ocurre?

En ese momento sonó el celular de Candy.

-discúlpame tengo que contestar

-adelante, no te preocupes

Candy se alejo un poco para hablar libremente.

-No lo puedo creer, ya has despertado, no sabes la alegría que me da, lo que me entristece es que no puedo estar en este momento contigo

-No te preocupes pequeña, en cuanto pueda, mandare a traerte, no veo el caso de que este tan lejos.

-NO! –recordó a Anthony- me gustaría quedarme, pero tu puedes venir a verme

-claro mi pequeña, en cuanto me ponga al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, y ponga orden en la familia.

Siguieron conversando unos minutos mas y se despidieron, Candy no podía ocultar la enorme alegría que esa llamada le trajo, y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo que tenia libre se había terminado, Junto a Anthony no sintió pasar el tiempo.

-creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, el tiempo se paso volando –dijo Candy-

-si tienes razón, te acompaño?

Candy iba a responder que si, pero vio a lo lejos a Terry, asi que cambio de opinión, saco una hoja y escribió algo.

-Sera mejor que me valla sola, pero toma, aquí esta mi numero de teléfono y mi e-mail para ponernos de acuerdo, pase una mañana muy agradable junto ati

- Gracias yo también me la pase súper

Entonces Candy empezó a caminar y cuando iba unos pasos adelante, se paro y volteo hacia donde estaba Anthony y le dijo:

-ADIOS GÜERO! –y guiño el ojo


End file.
